Muse of History
by Irianne
Summary: Clio was her name and she loved the smell of blood, humanblood. If only she knew more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Transformation

She felt the blood almost as if it was liquid fire burning through her veins. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did her eyes were blinded by a bright light. Every movement felt like a thousand knives pierced her body. She was lying on the floor trying not the move, but even that was unbearable. She didn't understand, what was going on. It felt like she was dying, yet she felt more than she had ever done in her entire live. Sounds were louder than ever, she could feel every fiber of the wooden floor she was lying on. 'When is this going to end. Just let me die, let it end' she thought.

On the other side of the room was a man sitting in an old wooden chair looking at her as if he himself was feeling the same pain. He looked like he was not a day over twenty but you could see something different in his eyes. Like he had suffered more than is possible in twenty years even than in an entire lifetime.

After what seemed like days the girl stopped with screaming and it looked like she was sleeping. The young man walked slowly to the girl and spoke softly to her.

'Clio, wake up. Please, listen to me.'

He kneeled down beside her and gently touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him with surprise, it looked like she wanted to speak but she didn't. He picked her up like she was a small child.

'Shhh, it is going to be okay.' he said.

They walked into another room which was lighted by a few candles and he put her on the sofa. She sat up slowly and her eyes swept through the room. Just like the other room, almost everything was old and made from wood. It gave a warm and cosy feeling and she felt right at home.

'I need to tell you many things' the man said.

She looked at him, he looked familiar but yet she could not recall his face or even remember his name. Now she realized that she couldn't remember how she had got here or even her name.

With a hoarse voice she spoke 'who are you?'.

The man didn't look very much surprised by this question, you could even see a little smile.

'My name is Centzon. You probably don't remember much of your old life now, but it may come back to you. You lost a lot of blood by my fault, I hope very much you can forgive me soon for that.'

The girl looked even more confused. 'I don't understand, my old life?' she asked.

'I will explain as much as I can to you. But you must be patience, my love. Please listen carefully and don't interrupt me. We don't have much time I'm afraid. You might remember me later as mr. Totochtin. But you can call me Centzon from now on. I can't say this any other way, but I'm a vampire. And from now on, so are you.'

He looked at the girl and even though he had just said something she probably didn't think possible, she remained quiet.

He continued his story: 'You don't have to worry about killing humans, being killed by silver or garlic. But you must never go outside during the day or come close to fire, that will kill you. I will tell you the essentials for this life. So you will be able to survive without me. Now pay attention. Never drink the blood of humans, blood of animals will do. Never expose yourself to a human as a vampire, otherwise there will be great and awful consequences.

Being a vampire isn't all bad though, you will be able to do far more than any human with steroids will ever be able to do. Your strengths will only develop more over the ages. But you will never age, you will always look like the 24-year-old woman you are now. So rest and don't go out of this room until the sun goes down again. Now I have to leave you, farewell my child.'

After his little speech he left the room, leaving the girl startled and alone.

Centzon looked out of the window and saw that dawn was approaching. Never in his life he had felt so overcome by grieve and shame. Why did she come to him? Almost like she knew he was thirsty and out of control. And out of all people it was her, she who tempted him so badly. And now, now it was too late. He had tasted human blood and could never forgive himself. Once again he looked out the window, now his eyes were blinded by the rising sun. He made his final decision and stepped out of the shelter of his house.

At the same moment the girl screamed out in pain, this time it was a different pain. A pain like something was being ripped out of her. A piece of her that laid deep inside of her. Then everything went black.

**Hint for you: all names are from an ancient culture. Wikipedia helps a lot if you want to know the symbolism. Most characters are based/inspired on the meaning of their name.**


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Clio, well she liked the sound of the name. It could have been worse, way worse. Like Aphrodite or something horribly cliché like that. 'I'm the muse of history in Greek mythology' she thought. She put aside the piece of paper which Centzon had written for her. He named her Clio, because with a new life you have to have a new name.

He seemed like a nice guy, she almost regretted his death. Almost.

'He had given her shelter, her own house, and even a cat for company. Not a real pretty one she must add, but she had a nice name; Bastet. But she couldn't quite forgive him for 'giving her a new life'.

I didn't asked for it. At least I think I didn't, I don't even know that for sure. I don't know anything!' she thought angrily.

Her stomach growled, she had to find something to eat. Drink the blood of animals, that was what that stupid man had told her. Well, she could at least give it a try.

In the backyard there was a large cage full of rabbits. The poor creatures were destined to be eaten anyway, either during Christmas or right now.

She walked towards the cage and the rabbits went frantic. They probably knew what was coming, Centzon was not the best owner a rabbit could get.

Stepping over her fear and revulsion at the thought of having to drink their blood she opened the cage and grabbed the first animal she saw. She tried to close the door quickly enough to keep the other rabbits in, but failed. One of the rabbits jumped out of the cage and ran for his life.

She cursed and chased, the other rabbit still in her hand, the fleeing animal. Before she knew it she was at the other side of the yard, way past the escapee.

Confused she turned and this time more slowly pursued the bunny. Finally succeeding in her task she stood there with the two bunnies in her hands.

'Now what?' she thought. Until now everything she had done was because of her new instincts. Should she rip out their throats or classically puncture their neck with her fangs. Fangs..!? With her tongue she felt her tiny sharp canines. 'Thank god.' was her first reaction, She had fangs. For a moment she had feared she would end up tearing them up with her hands. Fangs are much more convenient and well, what kind of vampire would you be without them.

During this train of thought she also realized that the bunnies were not struggling. She had a lot more strength than she was aware of.

'I probably squeezed a bit too hard.' She really had to learn how to control that, otherwise she would never be able to pet or pick up her new cat.

Hesitating she put one of the rabbits down and studied the neck of the other. Where did she have to bite it? Taking a deep breath, she collected all her courage and punctured the skin of the rabbit with her teeth.

Although she could feel new energy go through her body, the taste of the blood was not quite fulfilling. The taste was actually sickening. With a look of distaste she finished the rabbit and quickly drained the other one. Just when she had finished bunny number two, she heard a faint knock on the front door.

Surprised that she could hear the knock even when she was outside in the backyard.

Although she did not run, she was within seconds by the front door.

'Good evening' said the man who stood closest to her.

He was very young and looked a bit lanky, like he just had a growth spurt. And even though he was quite pale, you could see some Indian features in his face, which were supported by his long black hair.

'Who might you be?' he asked.

'My name is Clio, who are you?'

'I'm Tlaloc, the maker of Centzon. What happened to him? I felt his passing.'

Clio looked suspicious and was not at all prepared to let this stranger into her house.

'Where is he?' spoke a woman from behind the man. Clio startled, she had not noticed this woman before and although she looked friendly her question was asked with a certain hostility.

'I don't know, he went away when I was sleeping.'

'So you didn't noticed anything?' asked the man who had introduced himself as Tlaloc.

'Well, I felt something. But I don't know if it means anything. I considered the possibility that he might be dead.' She answered.

Tlaloc looked sad and sighted 'I already thought that was the case. It's very sad, but I saw it coming. He didn't quite had the endurance for eternity. So you are his fledgling? Well, that is quite unlike him. But maybe fortunate for us.' After he said that he let his eyes go over her in an examining fashion.

'And he named you Clio?' he asked with a look that was filled with disapproval.

'Yes, after the Ancient Greek muse of History.'

'Can you believe that, Hapy? Greek? I can't believe he named her inspired by such a culture.' Clio grinned at the woman, whose name was apparently Happy.

Tlaloc must have pick up on her amusement and guessed the cause of it. 'No, my dear, her name is not Happy, it's H-a-p-y. There's a significant difference. One is a Egyptian Goddess, while the other is an ordinary English word. Now will you let us in?'

Not long after that they all sat down in the living room and Clio politely offered them a rabbit.

'No thank you, we have just had breakfast. Now I think we have a lot of explaining to do. First of all, Centzon was part of my coven. You may not know what that is, my dear, but it is just a sort of vampire family. Because you're the child of Centzon you're now also a part of it. You can consider yourself my granddaughter. We are a vegetarian coven, which means we only drink animal blood. That is one of the few rules that you should not break. It can have very ugly consequences if you break one of those rules. Do you understand?' asked Tlaloc.

Clio understood exactly what he meant, it looked like vampires didn't have much of a problem if somebody died. Or some-dead-body.

'Yes, I think I understand. So where is this coven then?' Clio asked.

'Well it's time for us to leave and go back to the coven. So feel free to join us and meet everybody there. Then I will have more time to explain some things to you.' While Tlaloc spoke he stood up and prepared to leave.

'Just a sec' said Clio while she hurried to the kitchen. She had almost forgot to feed her cat, the poor thing. Quickly she put some food and water on the floor and went back to the living room where Tlaloc and Hapy stood waiting on her.

**Review please: It makes us Hapy ;)**


End file.
